


Don't Tell Jackie He Was Right!

by DustyMagpie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Naughty, Pre-Canon, Sexting, Yearning, rippermerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyMagpie/pseuds/DustyMagpie
Summary: After all you showed me today, you’re getting shy on me sweetheart?
Relationships: V & Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Don't Tell Jackie He Was Right!

**Author's Note:**

> Female V and Viktor are at the stage in the relationship were they are driving everyone nuts because they just need to admit that they like each other like that and fuck already!

She catches his eye immediately. How could she not? Even on her worst days she was simply stunning. But today, with that top she is wearing, it is making his mind go places. He’s no prude, but he has to wonder, why did she decide to wear something like that on a visit to his clinic?

“V! What do I owe the pleasure?” he asks  
“I just thought that I hadn’t seen you all week Vik, and you are well overdue for a visit”  
“Really?” He smirks, cocking his head at her, “You sure you're not here to pay off some of that tab of yours?”  
She has walked over to where he is sitting and leans against the table casting her eyes down at him.  
“Surely there must be some way for me to pay you back those eddies?” Fluttering her eyelashes at him pouting her lips

They’ve been acting like this awhile now, their relationship has progressed from friendly to flirty quickly without either of them noticing. Not that either of them would admit to actually flirting with each other.  
“We are just friends!” they would cry whenever Jackie or Misty would bring it up. But when they are together, they would talk quietly amongst themselves, with stolen glances, lingering on one another much longer than they should. And lately it has only gotten worse.

He laughed, shaking his head, smiling up at her. He's keeping his eyes focused on her face as much as he can, his tinted glasses can only hide so much with her standing so close, he doesn’t risk more than a glance at her chest.  
“Maybe get a real job?”  
“A real Job?”, She feigns astonishment, clutching at her chest. He can’t help but stare at her then. A fact that does not go unnoticed by V. She knew this top was a preem idea. It’s just a bit on the small side and very low cut. She borrowed it from a Mox girl who assured her that it was always a hit with the punters.

“My dear Doctor Vector you wound me!” She laughs, eyes never leaving his face “You know things are quiet at the moment”  
She appears to think for a moment before playfully kicking his leg.  
“Hey, why don’t I work for you? Be your assistant? I can be your “Nurse V!” What do you think?”  
This could be interesting. Or more likely, end horribly.  
“Ok V” he says standing up, “You’re on!”  
“Really?”  
“What’s wrong? Not interested anymore?” He asks  
“No, not at all. I was just wondering, do I get a sexy little nurses outfit?” she’s grinning like an idiot now biting her lip to contain her excitement.  
“Don’t be silly” he begins but is interrupted but an excited V.  
“I know exactly where to get one as well. It’s a very sexy little number” winking at Viktor  
“I think that top is sexy enough for today, don’t you?” He says sitting back down on his stool. He realizes just how much he is flustered by her, he wouldn’t have said something like that otherwise! He needs a drink, he knew this would all go wrong!  
“Oh no doctor Vector,” she mocks “Are my boobs intimidating you?” She smooshes them together, thrusting them out towards him.  
“V!” he laughs. His face is turned away from the onslaught of boobs coming towards him. He grabs her around her waist as she falls into him, joining in with his laughter but he can’t turn to face her. He wouldn’t trust himself, not with her face that close to his.

Without realising it, they had both turned to face the gate. Normally whenever they shared a moment like this, Jackie would come bounding in, halting whatever was going to happen from happening.  
“Were you thinking that - ?” V begins to ask  
“Yeah” He gently pushes her off him. Even when Jackie is not there, he still manages to be a cock-block!

“So”, he says as he stands, dusting himself off “Are you still up for giving me a hand? ‘Cause I could sure use your help”  
“Sure Vik, whatever you need!”  
“Brilliant, you can help me with inventory!”  
“...Inventory?”  
“Yes, inventory! Don’t want me to be caught short of something I actually need when you’re bleeding out on my table do you?”

She hadn’t exactly come down to the good doctors clinic with any plan in mind.  
Sure maybe to tease him a bit. But they are friends, and that’s what friends do!  
What she definitely didn’t have in mind was sitting on the other side of the clinic from him counting gauze!  
This is mind numbing she thinks to herself with a huff.  
She pears round at him from behind the divider. He has his back to her, dutifully counting away.  
But she has a plan to make this afternoon more interesting. She’s done something similar with Jackie before and it had them both in stitches, exposing a tit or a ball in public and taking a photo without being spotted, it had almost messed up the mission.

She pulls out her phone, tweaks the neckline of her top to show as much cleavage as it can without exposing herself and she snaps a picture.  
Perfect!  
Now to click “send” and wait for a reaction.  
It takes a couple of minutes before she knows he has seen the photo, he knocks over a surgical tray and all of it’s content. Now that is the kind of response she was after!  
“You doing alright there Viktor?” she asks  
“Perfectly fine sweetheart. Just caught something with my foot, nothing to worry about”

She turns back to her task, content in the knowledge that she has caused a bit of harmless chaos for the afternoon.  
She’s back counting gauze when her phone pings. She grabs it out of her pocket, assuming that it would be Jackie. What she did not expect to see was a picture of Viktor's flexed and bare bicep pop up on her screen.  
Did he just take this? Did he really just respond to her picture with his own picture?  
She pears back around the divider at him again, but his back is still to her and his shirt is on. What she can’t see is the devilish smirk on his face.

She opens up her phone and responds to his photo with a message;

V: [Very nice! ...But do you really want to start this game???]

Vik: [Game? I play to win! And I don't plan on losing]

V: [You are on!]

He reads and responds to the messages quickly and without thinking. He’s never been one to back down from a challenge. But he can’t help but laugh at the stupidity of it all. What can he hope to gain from this but disappointment? He had only sent her a picture back of his bicep because whenever they had trained together she always complimented him on them.  
Honestly, he doesn’t think he has anything else she’d want to see.  
And what would she end up sending him? His mind is wondering.  
His phone alert pulls him out of his thoughts. It’s another image from V!  
He stares at his phone, holding his breath. V has sent him a much more revealing picture this time.  
This picture definitely has a lot more boob than the last! But what catches his attention the most is the very obvious grin on her face that has also been captured. That smile is the sexiest thing ever.

His mind is blank, how does he even respond to this? What does he send? He hasn’t taken a breath since opening up the message. He should put his phone away and get back to the task at hand but he just can’t bring himself to do that.  
He wants to see more, show more. He wanted her to see how much of an effect she was having on him and to see the effect he hopefully had on her.  
He just hoped that Misty and Jackie were right and she did actually have a thing for him!  
He breaths out.  
Right! He will respond in kind. Try and imitate what she sends him. And if it doesn't work out, well he could always just say he was messing around, just having a laugh…

He moves out of view, hidden away by the lockers in the corner of the room. He quickly takes off his tops but as an after though puts the stethoscope back around his neck. He’s not used to taking selfies and it takes him several tries to produce something worth sending. It’s just a picture of his bare torso. He might not be as ripped as he used to be, but he is still proud of the condition he’s kept himself in, but this doesn't stop the nerves.  
He anxiously presses “send” then strains to hear any sort of noise from across the room. 

He has sent her another picture!  
She didn't think it would have gone this far, not that she's complaining!  
The photo she received isn't in any way explicit, it's not showing anything she hasn't seen before.  
They've trained together many times in the past and she's already seen a lot of his skin. He's probably seen more of her when patching her up by now, then she has of him. But there is something else about this photo, it is almost erotic.  
For one thing, they are getting her more turned on then she has been in a long time!  
That answers the questions she had been having about why she was doing all of this. It was time to finally admit a few things to herself, swallow her pride and admit that Jackie was right. Not a conversation she was looking forward to having. 

His body is still toned, you can tell by looking at it just how physically fit he used to be. That boxers body still shines through. The more she stares the more she notices. The freckles that dust his chest. The scars on his right side, one looking just like an old gunshot wound.  
Her mind starts to wonder, what they would feel like, under her fingers, under her tongue. She bites her bottom lip at the thought.  
She has got to think of something good to send him!  
It’s time to be bold! She takes her top off completely now, and tries to get a photo showing as much flesh as she can. Vik showed his nipples in his last picture, so why shouldn’t she follow suit? Maybe undo her trousers a bit, show a bit of what might come.

The picture has barely been sent and she’s already working on what to send him next. She is now lying on the couch wiggling down her pants, slowly adjusting her underwear trying to figure out just how much she can get away with exposing this time and also if she can get a good angle. The light isn’t the best here.  
She is so absorbed with what she’s doing that she does hear him approach.

He’s standing by the divider now, watching her fidget, pose and photograph herself. He could watch her for hours, but that is not what he came over here to do

“I can help you with that” his voice came out deeper and huskier than usual, “If you want that is”  
She quickly sits up, vainly trying to cover herself. She is painfully aware that she had been sitting in his clinic half naked.  
Stirling at him, wide-eyed, cheeks red, she can’t help but notice that he appears to be in the same state as her. His breathing is heavy, his cheeks look as red as hers feel and he is definitely sporting a hard on. How long has he had that, she wonders.  
“Sure thing”, she finally whispers leaning back on the couch, “Help away”

He stands in front of her and slowly gets on his knees, eyes never leaving hers.  
Once he is seated on the floor he begins to remove her shoes, methodically untying the laces before slipping them off her feet. He then moves on to her trousers which were still half off, mid-thigh.  
He cocks an eyebrow at her as he quietly asks her permission “underwear?”  
She nods quickly, lifting up her hips to give him access.  
She is overwhelmed. The man she has been secretly pining over almost since the day she met him is sitting between her legs, looking up at her with smoldering eyes. She reaches down to cover herself but he stops her grabbing her hand.  
“After all you showed me today, you’re getting shy on me sweetheart?” he asks before kissing her wrist, then the inside of her knee.  
He begins to kiss up the inside of her thigh making her whimper and gasp at every touch of his lips. Stopping before he reaches her core he brings himself up to her face embracing her in a searing kiss that leaves them both light headed.

She has wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in as close to her as she can.  
“You are wearing too many clothes!” she feverishly tries to get them off with the heels of her feet. “Take them off!” she orders  
“What happened to romance” he chuckles in her ear, “to foreplay?”  
She grab his face, pulling it into hers, eyes wide “Fuck me now, foreplay later!”

She's seated in his lap now, arms draped across his shoulders. Her body rising and falling slowly, whimpering softly as he fills and stretches her.  
It’s all he can do to stop himself from fucking in to her, it takes every measure of his self-control to keep his hips still and let her do her thing.  
This does not stop his hands from wondering over her body though. Pinching her nipples to hear her gasp. Caressing her cheeks. He runs kisses along her neck stopping to bite, making her gasp out his name.  
He pulls her into his chest so he can whisper in her ear. Telling her just how good she feels, how long he’s wanted her, how he’s going to punish her for teasing him today. 

Once he starts telling her what exactly he wants to do with her, that pushes her over the edge. His deep voice promising to do so much to her finishes her off and she is undone. Walls clamping against his rigid cock within, her hips losing momentum. She is getting louder now, he cannot wait for the chance to really take his time with her, really make her sing.  
“Vik, please” she whimpers breathlessly.  
That is as much an invitation as he needs. He grabs her hip and begins to thrust in to her as hard as he can. After the afternoon of teasing, after months of longing, he won’t last long.  
He pulls her close and growls in her ear as he comes. Never in his wildest dreams did he think it could have felt this good.

“That was brilliant!” she exclaimed when they had come down from their high, “Why did we wait so long to do this?”  
“I- V, I couldn’t be sure you were actually interested in me. You are my friend and important to me. I couldn’t risk losing any part of you.”  
“Well you have every part of me now Viktor. And just to clarify, I am very much interested in you!” she laughs. “I should have worn this top sooner”

He smiles at her “I guess Jackie was right all the long”  
“We can never tell him that!” she cries at him, “I will never hear the end of it!”


End file.
